


Cabo Sunion

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [Saga/Kanon] Existe un lugar en el que Saga y Kanon dejaron algo que deben recuperar. Cabo Sunion es, para ambos, un lugar en el que se malograron, y solo en él pueden volver a recomponerse como personas y como hermanos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Cabo Sunion**

 

 

Saga, Patriarca del Santuario desde hacía un mes, acabó de secar y guardar los platos en el armario después de fregarlos. Salió de la cocina del Templo de Géminis en dirección a la alcoba en que se encontraba su hermano gemelo. Al llegar, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó lo que el otro hacía:

–¿Estás listo ya? –Preguntó.

–Enseguida voy.

Kanon asomó la cabeza desde dentro del armario, en el que había estado acomodando la ropa que acababa de doblar. Desde la puerta, Saga insistió en que debían salir antes de las cuatro para poder llegar a tiempo al lugar al que quería llevarle.

A pesar de la insistencia de éste, no quiso contarle a su hermano adónde irían, de modo que solo le había dicho que la visita que realizarían marcaría un antes y un después en sus vidas. Saga se quedó mirando a Kanon mientras daba fin a la tarea que se traía entre manos. Cuando vio que éste cerraba las puertas del armario, se aproximó a él y le agarró por la cintura desde atrás a modo de abrazo, dejando reposar su barbilla sobre la clavícula del otro.

–Venga, si nos vamos ahora podremos disfrutar de la visita durante el momento clave.

–¿No piensas contarme nada más sobre lo que vamos a hacer?

–Déjate llevar...

Saga atrajo a Kanon hacia sí apretándolo todavía más contra su cuerpo, fortaleciendo el abrazo.

–Si me liberas podremos marcharnos.

 

Ese día, Saga había delegado sus labores como Patriarca a otros miembros del Consejo de Administración del Santuario, que habían resultado elegidos tras el proceso electoral que se llevara a cabo tiempo atrás. De vez en cuando, Atenea otorgaba vacaciones y días libres a sus Caballeros, algunos de los cuales eran miembros del Consejo.

Tras adecentar un poco el templo y dejar preparadas algunas cosas para su regreso, los gemelos estaban listos para disfrutar de una tarde fuera del Santuario.

Saga había propuesto a su hermano visitar un lugar no lejos de Atenas. Se trataba de una sorpresa que quería darle, de modo que él conduciría hasta allí mientras Kanon disfrutaba de las vistas de la costa durante el trayecto. Éste aceptó la propuesta, no sin antes hacer un montón de preguntas para conseguir que a Saga se le escapase alguna pista sobre lo que harían esa tarde.

 

Salieron de la Tercera Casa dispuestos a ausentarse durante unas horas. Llegaron al aparcamiento que, aprovechando las obras de remodelación del Santuario, Atenea había ordenado habilitar en la parte baja del recinto. Allí se encontraban estacionados los vehículos que la diosa había puesto a disposición de sus Caballeros y Amazonas a través de la Fundación Grad. No eran demasiados, pues Saori Kido prefería que sus seguidores utilizasen el transporte público pero, para darles algunos momentos de libertad, había decidido adquirir una flota de no más de diez coches con la finalidad de que sus Caballeros pudiesen solicitarlos y hacer uso de ellos cuando lo estimasen oportuno.

Un par de días antes, Saga había rellenado el formulario pidiendo un coche para aquella tarde. El vehículo elegido no era lujoso, tampoco grande, pero cumplía perfectamente la función para la que había sido diseñado: permitirles llegar a lugares en la manera en que el transporte público no podía lograr.

Lo que Saga buscaba para aquella jornada era disfrutar de una tarde a solas con su hermano, compartir con él un pequeño viaje por algunos lugares de la costa griega. Sabía que Kanon amaba el mar, y que frecuentaba parajes y pueblos costeros siempre que podía. Incluso Saga le había acompañado más de una vez, pero en esta ocasión, el gemelo mayor tenía intención de llevarle de un modo distinto.

 

Se acomodaron en los asientos delanteros y se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad. Saga revisó que los espejos estuviesen bien reglados y, tras realizar una serie de comprobaciones, accionó el motor del coche mientras Kanon estiraba las piernas para adoptar una postura más cómoda. Saga miró de reojo cómo su hermano se abandonaba en el asiento del copiloto. Su intención de que se relajase estaba dando sus frutos.

–¡En marcha! –Exclamó Saga, dando unos ligeros golpecitos en el muslo de su hermano antes de agarrar la palanca de marchas para poner primera.

Kanon sonrió de medio lado ante el gesto que había tenido su hermano.

 

Tras recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros, en los que Saga había enfocado toda su atención en la carretera mientras Kanon contemplaba el mar y las playas que iban dejando atrás, el gemelo menor comenzó a quedarse dormido. Saga miró de reojo y sonrió «va a perderse la llegada y tendré que despertarlo, pero... que así sea», pensó. Hubiese deseado revolver sus cabellos y darle un beso en la sien para hacerle rabiar, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de descuidar su tarea al volante.

 

 

Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde, Saga vio el cartel que anunciaba la proximidad de las ruinas del Templo de Poseidón en Cabo Sunion y el desvío por carretera que llevaba hasta ellas. Aparcó el vehículo en el espacio habilitado y desconectó el motor. Guardó silencio al ver que Kanon no se despertaba. Miró hacia él y le observó dormir antes de pasarle un brazo por detrás de la nuca y atraerlo hacia sí. Al notar que le movían, Kanon se revolvió en sueños para acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Saga. Así quedaron durante cinco largos minutos, hasta que Saga decidió que era hora de salir del coche y disfrutar del lugar al que había querido llevar a su hermano. Se retiró con suavidad para no despertarlo y salió del vehículo. Estiró brazos y piernas y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Miró alrededor y vio lo mucho que había cambiado la zona desde la última vez que la visitó. Las autoridades habían erigido un complejo turístico en las cercanías del Templo del dios de los mares a fin de que los turistas pudiesen visitarlo con toda comodidad. A lo lejos pudo ver un grupo de personas que descendían de un autocar y comenzaban a parlotear entre ellas mientras sacaban un arsenal de cámaras fotográficas de sus bolsos y mochilas. Saga suspiró con resignación, al pensar en la cantidad de lugares que no habían podido visitar a causa de su papel como Caballeros de Atenea, por tener que pasar toda su vida recluidos en el Santuario, excepto para efectuar algunas misiones puntuales. «Pero de turismo y viajar por placer, nada...», pensó el mayor de los Géminis.

 

–Kanon, despierta –Saga zarandeó suavemente a su hermano–. Hemos llegado. Va... sal del coche.

–Hmm... –El menor se desperezó entreabriendo los ojos y dejó escapar un bostezo que hizo reír a Saga.

–Mientras duermes te ves como un cabrón adorable, ¿lo sabías?

–Calla... imbécil –Bromeó Kanon.

Después de superar la etapa de odios y rencores, y tras solucionar los conflictos que se habían generado entre ambos antes y después de volver a la vida, su relación fraternal había continuado como en la infancia y pubertad. Seguían tratándose como hermanos la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de haber dado el paso decisivo para dar otro rumbo a su relación. Por eso continuaban apoyándose el uno al otro, pero también haciéndose rabiar, insultándose de forma cariñosa y bromeando del mismo modo en que lo harían dos hermanos normales y corrientes.

 

–Ah... el olor a agua salada... –Kanon bajó del coche sonriendo y se estiró del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Saga minutos antes.

–Hace una tarde espléndida. ¿Vamos a ver el mar desde más cerca? –Propuso el mayor.

–¿Dónde estam...?

Kanon no pudo terminar la frase, pues Saga le había tapado los ojos.

–Es una sorpresa... –Le susurró al oído–. Cierra los ojos. Ten paciencia.

Kanon notó cómo Saga le anudaba una venda alrededor de la cabeza para impedirle la visión. Trató de distinguir algo a través de la tela, pero ésta era lo suficientemente tupida como para cegarle temporalmente por completo.

–Ven conmigo. –dijo Saga, agarrando a su hermano por la cintura.

Acompañó los torpes pasos que Kanon comenzaba a dar, comprendiendo que su gemelo avanzase con reticencia por temor a tropezarse.

–Confía en mí, hermano.

Saga hizo hincapié en la palabra “hermano.” De vez en cuando, a ambos les gustaba referirse al otro mediante esa palabra, la cual consideraban llena de un significado que solo ellos podían llegar a comprender. Saga y Kanon eran hermanos: hermanos gemelos. Hermanos con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Eran hermanos pese a todo y pese a todos. Y ese amor mutuo era la base de su relación.

Viendo que resultaba imposible avanzar sin que Kanon se arriesgase a dar un traspié que les llevase a ambos al suelo terroso, Saga optó por agilizar las cosas.

–Voy a soltarte un momento, quédate quieto. Espera, solo será un instante.

Al notar que Saga le soltaba y que continuaba sin poder ver absolutamente nada, Kanon comenzó a sentir un extraño temor. Algo no andaba bien. A su alrededor percibió un flujo de energía cósmica que le resultaba familiar, pero que, dado que se hallaba desubicado y experimentando una suerte de bloqueo, no acertó a identificar. Entorno a él se agolparon multitud de sensaciones que oprimían su corazón.

Notó la mano de Saga agarrando la suya. La asió con fuerza, sin tratar de disimular el miedo que le provocaba siquiera pensar en volver a alejarse de él.

 

–Ven conmigo.

Kanon se dejó llevar por su hermano. No le quedaba otra opción que confiar en él. Conforme daba más pasos, fue notando que la energía que había notado antes crecía exponencialmente hasta envolverle por completo. «Un portal», acertó a pensar. Efectivamente, los gemelos se encontraban atravesando el portal que momentos atrás había proyectado Saga hacia a saber dónde. Kanon notó un vaivén en el estómago en el momento en que lo cruzaron.

Acto seguido, un intenso olor a mar, algas y roca mojada invadió sus fosas nasales. Una brisa más húmeda le envolvió de pronto. Con la mano que tenía libre trató de quitarse la venda que cubría sus ojos, pero Saga fue más rápido, interceptando la intención de su hermano.

–Todavía no... espera un poco.

–¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Kanon, sin poder esconder ya los temblores que amenazaban con poner en jaque a su integridad.

–En el lugar al que quería traerte.

Kanon no vio la sonrisa llena de ternura que se dibujó en el rostro de Saga. Apretó aún más la mano que sostenía la suya, mientras que con la otra trepó por el brazo de su hermano hasta sujetarse del hombro. Kanon buscó la seguridad que solo un abrazo podía darle. El temor que comenzó a sentir poco antes de atravesar el portal dominaba ya su cuerpo por completo.

–Kanon... –dijo Saga, tratando de liberarse del abrazo–. Deja que pueda quitarte la venda, por favor.

Saga se posicionó delante de su hermano y le agarró por la cintura con ambas manos antes de atraerlo hacia sí, Kanon se dejó manejar por él, mostrándose totalmente indefenso. Soltó un suspiro que llevaba tiempo queriendo escapar de sus pulmones y notó el contacto de los labios de Saga sobre su frente. Duró apenas un instante, pero fue suficiente para consolar su estado de inquietud.

Así, a ciegas, Kanon fue capaz de adivinar que las manos que acababan de liberar su cintura pretendían ahora desatar la venda que le impedía ver.

–Ya puedes mirar.

El gemelo menor entreabrió los ojos con cuidado, parpadeando varias veces antes de poder ver con claridad aquello que había a su alrededor. Rocas, agua, algas, moluscos... barrotes. Al ver aquellos horribles barrotes, Kanon sintió todo su peso arrastrarle hacia el suelo, como si su cuerpo fuese engullido por la tierra.

–¡No! ¡No!

Apretó los puños y batió los brazos contra el pecho de su hermano. Golpeó a Saga hasta el límite en que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. Gritó, maldijo y, sin dejar de dar puñetazos contra su gemelo, permitió que de sus ojos brotasen las lágrimas que había contenido durante trece años.

–¡¿Por qué me has traído aquí?! –Kanon clavó en Saga una mirada enturbiada por las lágrimas–. ¡Eres un cabrón miserable!

Saga aguantó la sarta de palabras malsonantes que Kanon dirigió contra él. Cerró los ojos y soportó todo el dolor que Kanon le transmitía. Quiso experimentar en su propio cuerpo y alma la angustia que había causado a su hermano. Pretendía demostrarle que le amaba por encima de todas las cosas, y que estaba dispuesto a redimirse y conseguir su perdón en el mismo lugar en que había causado tanto mal a ambos.

 

–Kanon... –Saga agarró a su gemelo por las muñecas, dando fin a los golpes que éste le propinaba–. Kanon, perdóname por todo lo que hice. Solo puedes perdonarme definitivamente aquí, hermano.

Al escuchar esas palabras y ser consciente de la magnitud de su significado, Kanon intentó controlar su ira y frustración. Saga estaba ahí por y para él, aguantando la descarga de odio que todavía quedaba en su interior. Kanon pensaba que el rencor que guardaba hacia Saga se había extinguido cuando hicieron las paces, pero ahora comprobaba que no había sido así. Saga tenía razón: solo en Cabo Sunion sería capaz de acabar con el odio residente y perdonar a su hermano de una vez por todas.

Saga atrajo a Kanon hacia sí una vez más para rodearlo con sus brazos. Acomodó la cabeza de Kanon hasta que ésta reposó en su clavícula y notó cómo las lágrimas empapaban poco a poco su camiseta. Revolvió el cabello de su hermano con intención de consolarlo. Sonrió y besó su sien cuando notó que éste correspondía al abrazo rodeando su cintura hasta plantar las manos en su espalda baja.

–Te quiero, Kanon.

–Mmf... te quiero, Saga. Pero no vuelvas a hacerme una jugarreta como esta.

–Joder, si te hubiera dicho lo que pretendía no hubiésemos venido jamás.

–Hmm...

–Reconócelo, idiota.

–Tienes razón, imbécil, no hubiera querido venir.

Saga rió ante la espontaneidad de su hermano. Le gustaba todo en él: todas sus virtudes y sus defectos. Y ahora sabía, más que nunca, que Kanon sentía exactamente lo mismo por él.

 

Minutos más tarde, sentados al pie del acantilado, con los barrotes de la prisión de Cabo Sunion a sus espaldas y con las piernas metidas en el agua, los gemelos sentían el oleaje marino cosquillear los dedos de sus pies mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol en el lugar que había malogrado sus vidas durante trece años y que, al mismo tiempo, los había liberado para el resto de sus existencias.

 

–Saga yo... lo siento. Tenías razón –Confesó –. Es ahora cuando realmente siento que te he perdonado.

 


End file.
